Amy's Obsession Over Sonic
by ThunderFireblaze
Summary: Sonic finally tells Amy to stop following him after she chased him yet again. Amy decides to go to a psychologist, but he's not what he seems. That's basically all I can say without spoiling the story even more.
1. Chapter 1: Amy Needs Help

"Sonic, come back!"

The speedster ran away for his life as none other than the pink menace Amy was chasing her. "No! Get away from me you psychopath!"

Amy continued to chase him through Green Hill Zone. "Come on, Sonic! Get back here!" The force of her love was strong, but Sonic's natural speed was too much. She began to lose sight of him when she tripped and fell into a mud puddle face first.

Sonic heard a faint _squish _and turned back to see Amy stuck in the mud puddle. He dashed back to help her out. When they got out, Sonic sighed as he told her, "Look, I know you like me and all, but you need to stop following me everywhere I go."

"Sonic," Amy whined, "I can't help myself! I love you too much!"

"I understand, Amy, but you need to quit being a stalker." As he finished, he sped away from her.

"Sonic..."

Amy pouted as she once again failed to catch her lover. Every time she sees him, she can't help but chase after him! She felt like there was something wrong with her. She needed someone who would help her with this obsession.

**One week later...**

"And that's what happened, Mr. Voti Kinorbo. I haven't seen him since!"

"Please, call me Dr. Kinorbo." The psychologist stroke his thick, brown mustache as he examined the situation. "Tell me again about when this obsession first began."

"Since 1995."

"Well, let's see if this obsession is as bad as it sounds." Dr. Kinorbo pulled out an ink block that showed a picture of an apple. "Tell me what you see in this picture, Ms. Rose."

"Sonic...uh, I mean an apple!"

The old man sighed. He pulled out a picture of a tree.

"Sonic's d...I mean, a tree!"

Dr. Kinorbo did his best to make sure he didn't show any signs that he was disturbed by Amy's answer. He pulled out a picture of Amy's hero and love, Sonic the Hedgehog, to see how she would react. "Alright, Amy. Can you tell me what this-"

"SONIC!" Amy jumped from her chair and tackled the psychologist. When the man got back up, he saw Amy was kissing and hugging the picture as her eyes were full of lust. She was about to go even further when-

"That's enough!" he shouted. Amy immediately stopped what she was doing and stared at the old man. "This is worse that I anticipated," he thought out loud. He stroked his mustache once again as he tried to come up with a solution. He snapped his fingers as a light bulb appeared on top of his head. "Amy, there's only one solution: hypnosis."

**So the psychologist hypnotizes Amy. He tells her to bring Sonic to him alive. She starts her search for Sonic without knowing what the purpose was.**

"It actually worked!" Kinorbo cackled evilly. "Now I can proceed with my plan!" He was interrupted when two robots fell to the floor as the door gave way to them. "SnooPING AS usual I see."

"Not me!" screeched the chicken bot known as Scratch. "I didn't hear nothing about Amy's issue!"

"Me neither!" The tank bot Grounder joined in. "Especially the part about Sonic's-"

"Be quiet, you two. I need some orange hair dye for my mustache," Kinorbo commanded. "I can't stand another minute looking at this hideous brown mustache!"

"Well, stop looking at it then," Grounder suggested. Too late did he realize that this comment upset Kinorbo enough to punch him in the face.

"Silence!"

**Somewhere in Green Hill Zone...**

Sonic was lying on the hill as a breeze blew on him. "Ah, this is the life. Eggman hasn't attacked for months, there's no Amy chasing me. Just me, my chili dogs, and relaxation all day." He was soon interrupted as he spotted a red echidna running towards him. "Hey, Knuckles."

"Sonic, the Master Emerald has been stolen again! I need your help!"

Sonic sighed. "Knux, you gotta stop sleeping on the job, or someone's going to steal it without notice! You have to be a better guard than that!"

"I know. Look, I'll give you a dozen chili dogs if you help me find it."

"Alright, let's go. I'm starting to run low on food anyways!"

**At Tails's house...**

"Hey, Sonic! I just finished building this gadget that can detect the Chaos and Master Emeralds!" Tails showed it to him to see how it worked. Knuckles snatched from his hands.

"Mine!" he barked as he ran through the wall, leaving an echidna shaped hole.

"Darn it! I just had that wall replaced!"

Sonic slapped his forehead. Dumb red echidna + tracking device = no good!

"Don't worry," Tails chuckled. "I build a Knuckles tracking device so we can find him faster!"

"Neat! Thanks Tails! You know, I'm glad you're my bro! I can't imagine how I would be able to defeat Eggman, or do anything else, without your awesome inventions!"

"It's nothing really. Anyways, let's go find Knuckles!"

The device led them to an area full of trees. It didn't take long for the to find Knuckles, though. However, when they did find him, he was on the floor, bleeding and bruised. Next to him was a smashed up device.

"Knuckles!"

Knuckles made an effort to stand up, but he was too injured. "Sonic," he rasped. "There's something not right with Amy. Run before..." He fainted before he finished his warning.

"Tails, take him to the nearest hospital, and quickly!" Sonic commanded.

Tails protested. "What about-"

"Just go!"

Tails grabbed onto Knuckles and started spinning his two tails. His feet lifted from the ground.

Sonic sensed something moving behind him. He turned around to see what he feared the most: Amy.

"Hello, Sonic." The way she spoke was so bitter, so cold, it chilled Sonic down to the bone.

"Amy, you don't look too well."

"I'm fine, Sonic."

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said last week. I didn't mean to-" He was interrupted when Amy swung his hammer at his cheek. Sonic took a couple of steps back from the impact. He saw deep into Amy's eyes and didn't find the shining emerald green he was looking for. No, what he saw was just bland, dull green eyes. This wasn't the Amy he knew.

"Amy, snap out of it!" He was answered with another whack to the face with the hammer. He couldn't muster up the courage to fight back. He didn't want to hurt Amy!

He kept being hit back and forth, to and fro, blow after blow. Soon enough, he was starting to lose his strength. He couldn't take much longer. Time was running out.

"Amy, please, stop. I-I'm sorry."

"I...don't...want...to hear...another...word!" Amy swung her hammer for the final time as he smashed Sonic into the ground. When the dust cleared, he was knocked out.

Amy grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards Eggman's lair. Suddenly a ball of energy appeared and struck Amy on the stomach. She was knocked back to a tree. Blood oozed from her left nostril. She stood up and looked around to see who attacked her. Nobody was there.

Amy pressed a button on her hammer which made it grow bigger. When it was about the size of a boulder, she lifted it up and slammed it down to the floor causing an earthquake. She spotted a greyish white figure falling from one of the trees. Her hammer turned back to its original size. She ran towards the fallen figure, ready to attack it. When she was in range, she lifted her hammer as she was about to finish the creature off. Then a cyan aura surrounded her which caused her to freeze.

"It's no use! Take this!"

She was once again being thrown to a tree. This time, blood ran from both of her nostrils. She snarled at her enemy as she got up and charged at him. Instead of using his telekinesis powers, Silver kept dodging the hammer, swing after swing. Amy's muscles were losing strength miss after miss. She eventually stopped swinging and collapsed to the ground.

"Amy," Silver finally spoke, "wake up and see what you're doing! You nearly killed Knuckles, knocked Sonic out, and now you're attacking me!"

Amy's reply was a hammer to the gut. Silver fell on his knees as he coughed up some blood. "Fine," he rasped. "I guess I'll have to knock you back to your senses!" He once again froze Amy using one hand. The other hand let out energy that cut a tree nearby. He used his powers to lift the tree and kept beating Amy with it. Her blood dripped into the floor as she was being smacked to the face every time. When she was about to pass out, Silver let go of her and the tree. She fell to the floor knees first as she vomited blood. Her dull eyes turned back to the emeralds they once were. As she saw the pool of blood in front of her, she started to cry.

_Oh, man! I went too far, _Silver thought regretfully as she tried to help Amy.

"S-Silver," Amy whimpered. "Where am...what is happen...I feel so weak."

"I'm sorry, Amy."

"H-help me..." Her eyes went dull again as she whacked Silver on the back of his skull. His body slammed on the floor as his whole body was filled with pain. He was paralyzed and had very blurry vision. He never felt more vulnerable in his life. He could barely see Amy with her hammer raised, ready to finish him off. A blue blur came in and struck Amy in the face. It attacked again, again, again, again until Amy dropped her hammer. She tried to pick it up, but the speed demon was too fast and kicked her back. Sonic ran towards a tree and jumped when he reached the top. He curled into his spin dash form as he was falling straight towards Amy. He struck her in the chest and pushed her deep towards the ground. They were both buried in rock.

A blue arm popped out of the rubble as it grabbed a weed on the ground. The arm pulled itself up and revealed Sonic dragging an unconscious Amy out of the debris.

Silver finally had the strength and the sight to stand up and walk towards Sonic. "Amy didn't do this on purpose," he explained. "I think she was hypnotized. For a moment I saw her back to normal, but then she turned back to her hypnotic state."

A dark blue aura surrounded Sonic. "Eggman," he spat. "Eggman, he did this to Amy."

"Sonic," Silver's voice trembled. "Calm down, now. Just take a deep breath and-"

"SHUT UP!" Sonic writhed on the floor as his pupils were disappearing and his fur was turning darker, darker. Anger had consumed him and transformed him into Dark Sonic. "I'm going to kill Eggman, that son of a-"

"Sonic, snap out of it!" Silver pulled out a chili dog and gave it to the monster. Dark Sonic's mouth drooled as he shoved it whole in his mouth. His fur turned back to a light blue, the aura was fading, and his pupils were slowly returning. He swallowed his food and let out a huge burp. Silver's face shriveled up as the putrid smell hit him. "Ugh! Brush your teeth man, or you'll end up like Sonic EXE!"

"Never mind that! Take Amy to the hospital, and quick!"

Silver nodded and held Amy in his arms as he flew towards the hospital.

"Alright, Egghead. You've gone too far this time."

**If you liked it, please comment. Also, if there are any errors in the story, please let me know as well. Thank you.**

**-ThunderFireblaze**


	2. Chapter 2

Tails was frantically walking back and forth as he waited for Sonic to arrive. "He should be here by now," he told himself. After a little more pacing, he saw Silver arrive with Amy in his arms. "Silver!"

"Sorry it took so long. I had to fight Amy, she's not being herself."

Knuckles appeared in a wheelchair and was covered in bandages. He almost looked like a mummy. Almost immediately, he spotted Amy in Silver's arms. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PINK DEMON!" he roared as he slowly charged towards her. Before he reached her, Tails grabbed his wheelchair.

"Wait. Maybe Silver can explain what happened."

Silver started telling them about Amy being hypnotized by a psychologist named Voti Kinorbo and that she was supposed to capture Sonic and bring him to him. Knuckles couldn't get the story very well since he wasn't too bright.

"So, Amy was hypnotized by Eggman," Knuckles repeated for the umpteenth time.

Silver face palmed himself. "Yes, she was."

"Well, when I find Eggman, I'm going to pound him into egg nog!" Knuckles punched the wall. Instead of breaking the wall, he broke his own fist. He screamed in pain.

"Careful," Tails scolded. "You haven't recovered yet!"

**Now back to Sonic.**

"I'm gonna find Eggman if it's the last thing I do!" The blue blur dashed through all of the trees and breezed past the grasslands. His anger rose every time he thought about Amy and how beat up she was after the fight. The image kept replaying in his mind. Soon anger started to consume him again as he was about to transform...

"Hello, faker."

Sonic's fur turned back to its bright blue as the dark hero Shadow dropped down in front of him. "Hey, Shadow. I really need your help right now."

The onyx hedgehog crossed his arms and grunted. "I don't need to help you, faker."

"Come on, buddy!"

"I am NOT your buddy!" Shadow snapped.

"Alright. I just need you to come with me so we can beat up Eggman."

"Fine. Let's go."

**Many minutes of running later...**

Shadow skidded into a halt as he sensed a powerful source of energy. He felt something sharp pierce through his chest. "Hrrrrrrgh!"

"Shadow!"

The dark hero's heart accelerated faster by the second. "He's here, and he has a strong source of power with him." He fell onto his knees and clung onto his head. "How is this-it's unbelievable!" He noticed Sonic just staring at him with a worried expression. "Don't just stand there!" He barked. "Go stop him!"

"What about-"

"Forget about me! Just get Eggman already!"

Sonic nodded and dashed towards the woods in front of them. He soon heard a maniacal laughter and spotted the villainous doctor. He was having a conversation with a capsule by him. Sonic crept closer as he tried to see what was inside. He flinched as he saw the capsule burst in flames from the inside, but when the fire cleared away, the contained was unscathed. Whatever was inside was somehow able to control fire. The was only one person he knew that had this ability.

"Blaze!"

The fire princess growled as she tried to claw her way out of her prison capsule. "You'll never get away with this!"

"I already have, my dear," the doctor laughed evilly. "Phase two of my plan is complete! Now all I have to do is wait for my servant to bring me back Sonic and I can complete my final phase!"

_Servant, _Sonic thought. _He must mean-_

Blaze scoffed. "There's no way that Sonic would lose to your 'servant'."

Eggman cackled again. "Unless if that certain someone was the one he cared about the most!"

"You're bluffing!"

"No, I'm not! I was able to hypnotize Amy and make her bring him to me! Sonic wouldn't have the guts to fight her!"

_I can't take it anymore,_ Sonic screamed in his head. _I gotta fight him!_

He hopped from his hiding space and sped towards Eggman. "That's where you're wrong, egg belly!" He tackled the obese doctor and spin dashed on his gut. Eggman yelped in pain. Sonic kept spinning on him until he vomited on the floor.

Sonic jumped from Eggman and spat on the floor. "That's what you get for messing with Amy!" He curled into a ball again as he charged towards the container. When he struck it, the glass shattered to pieces. A shard managed to cut him in his arm, but he ignored it as he grabbed onto Blaze and dashed away from Eggman.

Seconds later, two robots known as Scratch and Grounder popped up in front of them. "I got him! I got him!" they both chanted. They tackled Sonic and Blaze as a dust cloud formed around them. When it cleared, the robots noticed they were gone!

"I thought you had him!" Grounder shouted.

"I thought YOU had him!" Scratch shot back.

Sonic quickly sliced them into a scrap pile. Blaze ignited a flame from her hand and threw it at the metal pieces, causing it to melt. The liquefied Scratch and Grounder flowed towards Eggman. The doctor pulled out a vacuum and sucked them both into a container attached to it. "Getting rid of them is harder than getting rid of Sonic," he mumbled.

**Sorry if this chapter was too short. If ANYONE was out of character in this story or if there are any other errors in this chapter, let me know. Criticize, but don't flame. Chapter 3 won't be uploaded for about a week or two. Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**-ThunderFireblaze**


End file.
